Rainha dos condenados
by Srta. Malfoy Weasley
Summary: O vampiro Draco desperta ao som de uma guitarra distorcida e gosta do que ouve. Em pouco tempo ele se torna uma estrela de rock. Draco irá utilizar o poder de exposiçao de sua nova condiçao para realizar seu maior sonho...
1. Despertado por novos Deuses

CAPITULO I------- Despertado por novos Deuses  
  
Ola. Para aqueles que não me conhecem, eu sou o vampiro Draco. Criado em 1780, sou um imortal como dizem por ai. Um devorador de almas, insaciável podendo assim se dizer. Sou possuidor de exatamente 1,80m, peitos largos, cabelos longos ate a altura dos ombros e profundos olhos azuis. São atributos que hoje em dia não fazem tanta diferença, e nem causam abalaçoes as mulheres. Isso acontece por causa da mudança que o mundo tem sofrido. A chegada de vários estrangeiros, sangues-ruins como gosto de denominar. Infelizmente para mim não passam de meros alimentos.  
O leitor se pergunta por que eu os trato dessa maneira...Simples! Somos seres superiores. Vocês se interessam por nós pela nossa pele pálida, olho inexpressivo, parece frágeis ao toque, somos sensuais,enigmáticos, livres.  
Paris passava por uma constante mudança. Suas cidades de expandindo, a chegada de novos sangues. Foi quando eu decidi mudar de "Ares".  
Fui para Los Angeles, fácil de se conseguir uma vitima. Ruas movimentadas, luzes artificiais. Magnificência em sua majestosa cidade onde o jogo predominava em certos pontos e onde suas ruelas poderiam me ser útil por uns meses. A carne humana nunca teve um gosto tão peculiar como a de hoje em dia Draco gentilmente passa sua língua sobre os lábios de modo a lembrar do gosto. Passado esses meses eu decidi dar um tempo a meus hábitos noturnos. Decidi esconder-me do mundo.  
Posso lhes dizer que chega um momento na vida de todo o vampiro, que a imortalidade passa a ser insuportável. Mudanças, Sangues crioulos misturados com os nobres. Falsas amizades. O mundo sofrendo por amores banais e desenvolvendo desavenças das mais variadas possíveis. Mas algo novo...Algo diferente chamou minha atenção durante meu doce sono, e assim me acordando para um novo mundo. O que eles não esperavam era que este vampiro acordou com sede de sangue. Um novo Draco nascia naquele momento.  
Um som doce e melódico chegou ao meu ouvido. Alguns jovens tocavam-na. Excitante, envolvente...Por que não dar a eles uma nova expectativa...  
----------------------3ª pessoa----------------------------------  
Uma banda de heavy metal, escondida entre as tumbas do cemitério, ressonavam sua musica. Destruídos demasiadamente para notar que eram observados.  
Uma voz se misturou a musica deles, chamando sua atenção para um homem que os encarava de modo sedento. As cordas da guitarra se misturando as batidas da bateria amadora.  
  
- Nossa! Sua voz é maneira- disse uma garota, cuja sua beleza se escondia atrás de uma maquiagem pesada e os cabelos de cor estranha.  
- Quem é você?- perguntou o baterista  
- Eu sou o vampiro Draco- ele foi em direção à menina e a tocou levemente o rosto- Vocês são tão bonitos- e assim passou os dedos gelados na pele corada dela. Notou que a garota tremeu e deu um passo para trás. Os demais integrantes começaram a rir.  
- Você? Um vampiro?- perguntou o guitarrista dando gargalhadas. Num súbito movimento, ele se encontrava atrás deles. Alguns tomaram um susto, os outros simplesmente abriam e fechavam as bocas, sem nada a dizer.  
- vc fez isso?  
- Uma combinação de gestos comuns, assim como vc's fazem- disse ele calmamente.  
- e o que vc vai fazer? Nós morder?- perguntou a garota que continha uma cor assustada.  
- não...Mas posso dar-lhes a oportunidade de se tornarem famosos.- disse ele sorrindo magnificamente, e expondo seus caninos de cor branca.


	2. Apareçam, Apareçam

Capitulo II

Apareçam, Apareçam...

(N/a: COMENTEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

----pv.Draco----

Fotógrafos. Comerciais. Sucesso. Não demorou muito para o mundo da musica nos descobrir. Éramos realmente bons. Mas por alguns motivos eu não estava satisfeito. Decidimos tocar em publico. Uma e única vez. Vale da morte seria nosso palco. Minha musica seria ouvida por mortais, e se eu tivesse sorte, por imortais também...

Haveria uma coletiva para a divulgação de nosso show, incluindo algumas polemicas causadas por minhas letras. Vários repórteres estavam a postos. Suas canetas em mãos, sua euforia. Câmeras ligadas.

Quando chegamos para a coletiva, houve uma chuva de flashes. Alguns minutos servindo de modelos para fotos propositais. Ao contrario de meus queridos companheiros de carreira, eu detestava aquilo. Não demorou muito, aquela agitação se deu por encerrada e eu podia ouvir o coração de cada um bater descompassado.

- Façam suas perguntas- disse ao microfone nosso agente- vc primeiro

- qual é o propósito de suas musicas?- perguntou um jornalista loira.

- Sexo, rock e sangue- respondi calmamente dando um sorriso largo.

- Nas musicas vc diz que não é o único vampiro- disse uma outra repórter a me chamar atenção por seus olhos negros- poderia nós dar uma prova de seu poder?

- quem sabe se eu fizer uma visita noturna ao seu quarto, vc iria provar de meu poder- respondi mostrando ao Maximo, em um simples sorriso meus caninos de marfim.

Já estava ficando na hora de me alimentar, e meu agente notando isso permitiu uma ultima pergunta.

- já que existe outros vampiros...o que acha de deixar sua mensagem a eles?- disse um velhote, provavelmente interessado nas sombras.

- é claro que eu tenho...- então me virei a câmera mais próxima e pronunciei- Apareçam, Apareçam, aonde quer que vocês estejam.

Toda a noite eu pedia para meu agente me trazer duas garotas, afinal um vampiro tem que se divertir e ter uma boa alimentação. Escondido nas sombras, eu via a chegada delas.

- nossa! Então é aqui que Lestat mora?- perguntou uma das garotas. Meus olhos circulavam em todo o seu corpo. Perfeito. Boca carnuda, pele alva, jugular que esbanjava vitalidade.

- Esta semana sim- disse meu agente que se aproximava da lareira- o que posso dizer...o cara é estranho vivemos mudando...- nesse momento eu sai de meu esconderijo, causando grande susto nele- chefe....ahn...eu não tinha te visto...essas são as garotas que pediu.

Eu coloquei meu melhor sorriso e segui para perto delas. Ao me aproximar eu passei levemente o nariz pelo pescoço de uma delas, deixando-a arrepiada.

- quer que eu as leve pra casa....depois?- perguntou ele, deixando ecoar por sua voz um certo pavor de mim.

- não será preciso Roger- eu respondi passando a ponta da língua pelo pescoço da loira- eu cuidarei delas...

Logo elas estavam a vontade. Me contavam sobre suas loucuras, suas experiências de que como eram dependentes da vida mortal. Percebia que estavam inebriadas por mim.

- Hum...- uma delas bebeu o restante de liquido que estava numa das taças em um só gole- está com frio?- perguntou ela. Logo notei a troca de olhares que tiveram. As mãos iam subindo aos poucos pelas minhas pernas. Olhei-as mortalmente, como a muito tempo não ousava fazer.

- eu sei de uma maneira que vai deixa-lo bem quente- disse ela colocando a mão em meu zíper. Eu me esquivei e sai engatinhando. Meu cabelos cobriam meus olhos, mas deixam a transparecer meu sorriso maroto. Elas imitaram meu gesto felino. Me seguiram ate a parede. Aonde eu propositalmente arranquei alguns suspiros delas.

Subi as paredes, mostrando aos poucos que não sou como elas. Me chamem de maluco. Sim...eu sou um vampiro maluco. Mas quando as vi, com suas respirações afoitas, corações batendo arrebatedoramente...eu não resisti. Mostrei meus dentes, e assim num impulso rápido eu cai em cima de minhas presas. Arrancando o melhor som que existe no mundo. Gritos desesperados. Minha noite, foi melhor que o esperado.

N/A: Comentem..por favor....

ponto de vista de Draco.


	3. Atraidos

Capitulo III

Atraídos...

--------Ponto de vista de Gina-----------

"Gina....Gina...."

Sempre ouvi uma voz me chamando, mas nunca soube realmente de onde é a sua origem ou se tinha alguma coisa a ver com meu passado.

Há um lugar, onde vejo em meus sonhos. Sombrios. Distante, aonde talvez eu tenha passado a minha infância. Meu nome é Virginia Weasley. Sou órfã, mas fui criada por uma tia que me abandonou quando eu tinha cinco anos.

-----Flashback-----

"– Você precisa ficar com os de sua raça-disse uma mulher que possuía os cabelos castanhos escuros, muito espessos. Com seus Grandes olhos Negros observava a pequena garota que tinha a sua frente".

- Mas eu não quero tia Mahareth - dizia emburrada a pequena com cabelos da cor do fogo e grandes olhos chocolates.

- Mas vc precisa, não tem escolhas-os olhos de Mahareth começaram a soltar grandes gotas de sangue.

- Tia...Você esta sangrando-disse ela limpando a gota. Num súbito interessa ela levou o dedo à boca, mas foi parada por Mahareth que limpou a gota.

- Não!- Disse Mahareth num tom autoritário-eu sempre estarei com vc...Sempre...Mas vc deve ir agora..."".

-------Fim do flashback------

Tia sinto sua falta. Minha vida, meus sonhos, tudo não tem passado de um pesadelo sem significado...Por que?

----------------------------------3ª pessoa-------------------

Gina sempre mantinha esse pensamento matinal. Anos após anos ela ouvia as mesmas vozes. Seu passado era obscuro. Pesquisas em vão. Nada. Seu passado era um borrão em sua mente.

Em um gesto felino, Gina se espreguiçou. Pós-se de pé e se dirigiu ate o banheiro com o pensamento de logo estaria indo para seu trabalho. Ela realmente nascerá para aquilo. Após a higiene matinal, ela foi ate a sala onde ligou a tv e a sintonizou na Mtv. Foi ate a cozinha, onde pegou o seu café da manha. Estava tão entretida, mas parou subitamente ao ouvir o noticiário.

"– Numa entrevista coletiva ontem, o vampiro Draco, disse que será sua única aparição em um show. Ele tocará neste final de semana no Vale da morte localizado na zona distante de Los Angeles, e deixa um recado para os demais vampiros:" apareçam, apareçam aonde quer que vocês estejam "".

A cobertura do show será feita pela Mtv. Agora fiquem com o mais recente vídeo clipe de Lestat 'REDEEMERS' "".

"_The hunger inside given to me, makes me what I am  
Always it is calling me, for the blood of man  
They say I cannot be this, I am jaded, hiding from the day.  
I can't bare, I cannot tame the hunger in me  
  
Oh, I say I did and always searching, you can't fuck with me.  
So instead you'll taste my pain.  
The hunger inside given to me, makes me feel alive.  
Always out stalking prey, in the dark I hide.  
Feeling, falling, hating, feel like I am fading, hating life."_

Aquela musica... Despertou algo em Gina. Ela assistiu o resto do clipe prestando muita atenção, mas os olhos de Draco chamaram sua atenção. Azuis...Gelados.

Ela se perdeu neles por um tempo. Foi ate seu quarto e trocou de roupa.

--------Londres Talamasca------

- Como vocês podem observar, a letra da musica 'REDEEMERS', ela fala que se habitam entre nós, na escuridão, seres que sugam a nossa vitalidade. Na musica Draco chega a citar "Nos braços do Almirante". Eu andei pesquisando alguns bairros antigos de Londres e descobri que havia um pub com o mesmo nome, onde se noticiavam que pessoas que lá entravam, desapareciam. Draco esta nós guiando para onde há mais vampiros. Temos que aproveitar essa chance- disse Gina aos detetives do Talamasca¹.

- Gina...Vc lembra do nosso lema?- perguntou uma senhora de olhar severo.

- Sim, Nós vemos as trevas, nós a sentimos, mas nunca interferimos...- disse Gina num tom monótono-mas...

- Harry sabe disso Gina?- perguntou outro senhor

- não...Mas pretendo contar...- disse ela soltando um sorriso nervoso.

- Gina?!- Harry apareceu na porta, com uma cara nada satisfeita-Precisamos conversar.

------------------------------------------------------x-------------------------------------------------------

O escritório de Harry era entulhado de artefatos das trevas. Livros, Pinturas, Mapas, Candelabros, Tudo. Um lugar bem interessante aos olhos de Gina.

Eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Ele amava aqueles olhos. Do jeito como iam do chocolate ao vermelho em segundos. Havia conhecido Gina quando ela era uma simples e inocente criança. Ele não sabia do passado dela, nem a própria fazia idéia de sua origem. Mas ainda assim ele havia Adotado ela. Aos poucos o amor de irmão que ele tinha por ela se tornou algo maior, nem ele sabia explicar como acabou se apaixonando por ela.

Gina havia crescido, se tornado uma mulher inteligente, lindíssima, e muito esperta. Tinha um certo dom para as coisas sobrenaturais.

- Gina, o que você pensa que esta fazendo?- perguntou Harry tirando os óculos e passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Harry... Só achei interessante as pistas que Draco tem dado, não é nada...

- Você conhece as regras da Talamasca, você sabe que sua curiosidade poderia te levar a correr riscos dos quais você mesma desconhece- ele sentou-se e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Eu sei! – ela se aproximou da mesa de Harry-Eu me senti atraída pela musica dele, por sua voz...É como se algo despertasse dentro de mim.

- Gina...- ele se levantou e a encarou-Tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar.

Eles foram para o atelier de Harry. Gina já havia notado que ele passava muito tempo lá...Mas não tinha tido e nem pediu uma explicação sobre isso.

- Observe esta tela-ele puxou uma tela, onde estava retratado vários homens- o que você vê?

- Uma pintura de meados do século 17...Florença- disse ela analisando a pintura.

- Muito bem-ele puxou outra pintura-e nesta?-Gina parou alguns instantes, analisando a imagem.

- este homem-disse apontando para um homem alto, esguio, com longos cabelos loiros e penetrantes olhos azuis-ele esta em ambos.

Harry voltou a puxar outras telas com uma certa violência-Este é Lucius. O único vampiro mais velho existente. Minha obsessão. Ele existe a exatos 700 anos.

- Mas...Então ele conhece Draco?- disse Gina encarando Harry.

- Ele _fez_ Draco-respondeu Harry recolocando os óculos e andando para perto de um estante.

- Como você sabe disso?- perguntou Gina acompanhando Harry com o olhar.

- Eu tenho o Diário de Draco-Respondeu, pegando um livro de aparência velha e um tanto surrado. Gina lançou um olhar de cobiça ao livro.

- Me deixe lê-lo!- ela caminhou ate Harry e tocou de leve o Diário.

- Com uma condição-ela levantou os olhos-não quero que vc se envolva com o caso do Draco. Prometa-me Gina-ela nada disse.

N/A: **Obrigada pelos comentários **

**Queria agradecer a todos que leram e deixaram seus comentários pra mim.**

**Ainda hoje terá o 4 capitulo..Por isso é só esperar **

**Bjs e continuem com os comentários o/**

**¹ Talamasca é um centro de detetives que estudam a paranormalidade e coisas ocultas. Tem como o chefe principal David Talbot.**


End file.
